


Katie's Paramours

by rainforestgeek



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Closet Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galaxy Garrison, Galaxy Garrison AU, Multi, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam disapproves of Lance and Keith, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex, all characters are 18+, protective sam holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: Alternate Universe where nobody gets abducted and Keith, Lance, and Pidge all go to the Galaxy Garrison together. (except nobody calls her Pidge)Summer break from the Galaxy Garrison has been hell for Katie Holt, unable to get fucked by her secret boyfriends for two whole months. Right before the fall term begins, the Garrison hosts a Family Day event, where Katie sneaks away from her parents for a long-overdue rendezvous with Keith and Lance.--Yet another smutty commission from Cyangarden ;)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Kidgance - Relationship, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, implied Matt Holt/Veronica (Voltron), kidgance
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Katie's Paramours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyangarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/gifts).



> Commissioned by Cyangarden

**Katie:** _I’ll meet you guys in your room as soon as I get away from my parents today._

 **Lance:** _Crap, no, don’t do that, my entire family’s coming today so our room will be swarming with relatives_

 **Katie:** _boo_

 **Keith:** _I’m the one who has to share the room with all the relatives, you don’t get to complain._

 **Katie:** _That’s really too bad._

Katie double checked the lock on her bedroom door, attached a selfie stick (which she almost never used, thank you very much) to her phone and lied down on her bed, spread out, with her forest-green dress hiked up her thighs and above her hips. She held her phone out, making sure the camera had her bare pussy in the frame, and smirked while she took the picture. She sent it to Keith and Lance.

Ellipsis bubbles appeared and disappeared frantically.

 **Lance:** _You’ll be the death of me, woman_

 **Keith:** _I know where every supply closet in the main buildings are._

 **Lance:** _…weird, but right now super useful_

 **Katie:** _It’s been two months since I touched you and now I have to wait another how many hours?_

_Not. Fair._

**Keith:** _Miss you too_

As much as she liked being a cadet at the Galaxy Garrison, Family Day was boring as hell. The event was exactly what it sounded like: parents being shown what it meant for their kids to be cadets. Worse, though, was that Katie’s dad was a Garrison officer, and he kept pointedly introducing her to overachieving boys close to her age.

Sam Holt was not a fan of his daughter’s best friends. Katie was a brilliant, dedicated student and she couldn’t afford to be held back. Her dad had done some not-so-secret digging after first meeting Lance and Keith, and found Lance’s sporadic grades and Keith’s long disciplinary record. He tolerated them. But at that point, he’d started looking for a boyfriend for her, lest she _fell for_ one of those bad influences. Questionable friends were fine; questionable boyfriends, no way in hell.

 _If only he knew,_ Katie thought.

So on a hot September evening Katie plastered smile after smile on her face, being carted around by her parents. Great, her dad was introducing her to another guy – oh, she already knew this one. “Hey James.”

James Griffin nodded at her. “Hi, Katie. How was your summer?”

They made stilted small talk with her dad doing an _oh-you-already-know-each-other-that’s-wonderful_ routine. To say they weren’t close would be a massive understatement.

While Sam hailed James with questions, Katie’s eyes wandered, looking for the familiar forms of her ~~boyfriends~~ best friends. She spotted a lean figure slouched against the wall who made her blood rush south. Keith was wearing all black, except his red jacket, and he looked grumpier than usual. His eyes fixed on James with a glare. She felt a bit guilty about it, but that made her even more excited: Keith got _rough_ when he was in a bad mood. She winked at him from across the room and he licked his lips. Images of those lips and tongue on her body – ravishing her mouth, eating her out, sucking her tits – flooded her mind. She resisted the urge to clench her thighs together, and she tore her eyes away. Keith was too damn hot, she still wasn’t wearing panties, and she didn’t want slick running down her leg in front of her parents.

Her dress was soft and simple, a sleeveless scoop neck A-line that fell to her knees. Discrete pockets were sewn into the sides. It was both dressy enough for Family Day and accessible enough for…other things.

She pulled out her phone.

 **Katie:** _I need you._

 **Lance:** _I can’t find the eggplant emoji_

 **Keith:** _Third floor, sixth door on the left from the south staircase._

Katie finally gave her parents the slip under the guise of needing food. She did feel light headed – it just wasn’t from low blood sugar. She left her mom telling her dad to knock it off with the matchmaking, for god’s sake, Katie didn’t need a boyfriend.

_If only she knew._

Katie stole up the stairs. After all the activity and chatter downstairs, the hallway was dark and quiet. She found the closet and knocked.

When the door opened, Katie jumped the first boyfriend she saw – Keith – and crashed their mouths together. She knotted her fingers in his shaggy hair. She heard the door get kicked shut behind her.

Keith shoved Katie against Lance, who in turn got shoved into a wall. Keith pinned them both and she returned his harsh kiss. One clothed cock ground against her stomach and another against her ass.

Lance slid his hands down her thighs, then squatted. “Up.”

Keith pulled away and her face immediately got hot. She knew what was coming now. Lance hooked his arms under her knees and hoisted her up, leaning against the wall for support and giving Keith full access to her body. His gaze travelled over her like she was a gourmet buffet. She keened.

“Where did you get this dress?” Lance asked breathily in her ear. “You look stunning. I’m never looking at the color green the same way again.”

Katie smiled. Lance mouthed at her neck, planting kisses that made her shiver, careful not to leave any marks. Keith bunched up the full skirt to her waist and stroked her aching folds. At that first touch she bucked her hips, making his fingertips slide inside. 

“You actually came without panties,” he growled.

With impatient fingers she unbuttoned his shirt then moved down and unbuckled his belt. “Actually I _haven’t_ come, so how about you get working on that.” She shoved his dark jeans past his hips to reveal his thick, flushed dick, leaking at the tip and looking like it needed to be inside her pussy now.

(Okay, maybe her pussy needed his dick. Semantics.)

“Get out all that aggression, Keith,” she said. “Fuck me so hard I can’t think anymore. I’m so empty.”

Boy, did he deliver. Lance’s hands kept her legs open, but Keith spread apart her pussy lips then fucked into her with one, almost violent thrust. She cried out, thanking God this floor was empty. His cock stretched her in ways she hadn’t been in _two months._ For two months she’d had nothing but her fingers. Keith pulled out and slammed into her again before she could acclimate to his size and fucking devoured her mouth. Her eyes slid shut and she met him with equal force, teeth and tongues messily trying to stake claim to each other’s lips. And behind her Lance panted against the sweaty skin of her neck. When he licked it she bit down on Keith’s lower lip. His next thrust was so rough she almost felt it in her throat. He was utterly, completely focused on taking her body, and Lance never stopped laving kisses on her cheek and neck, keeping her legs spread nice and wide. It felt so, so good, having them focus solely on her.

As far as Katie was concerned, all the attention _should_ be on her. Keith and Lance were roommates who both stayed at the Garrison over summer and got to fuck whenever they wanted. They always told her, and usually put her on video chat so she could rile them up with dirty talk and get off to her boyfriends fucking each other’s brains out. But it wasn’t the same as being touched, held, kissed, filled up…

She tore away from Keith’s lips, stroked his chest and leaned against Lance’s. Every time Keith bottomed out, high-pitched moans and whimpers exited her mouth without permission.

Before she knew it he was coming, flooding her cunt with heat. He pulled out, and both boys set her on her feet. Katie clenched her legs but sticky cum still rolled down her thigh.

Keith close his eyes, looking blissful, and Lance patted his cheek. “Hey now, you gotta keep standing buddy, hold her up for me.”

They switched places, Lance at her front and Keith at her back. He hoisted her back up from behind, his arms curled firmly under her knees, stretching her legs even more than Lance had. She could picture how she looked: exposed, flushed, with creamy fluid slowly leaking out of her hole. Lance pulled out his hard cock and used the head to rub circles around her clit. It smeared Keith’s cum onto her clit. Katie squirmed; a sharp tingling sensation spread from where his flesh touched hers and radiated outward. She writhed. Keith grunted. Lance kissed her lips chastely and slid two fingers into her dripping hole. She felt his clever fingers wriggle inside her, sloshing around Keith’s cum, and brush her g-spot. Then he did it again, harder, and between his cock at her clit and hand in her pussy, Katie came violently. She writhed in their arms and gripped Lance’s neck tight.

When she came down from her orgasmic high, Katie noticed Lance plastered against her, head to – well, not toe, those were in the air. But their whole torsos pressed together, separated only by their clothes. He kissed her and licked his way past her lips, then slid home.

Tears pricked her eyes, she was so overstimulated. Lance’s cock reached deep, so deep inside of her. He thrust slowly and engaged her lips in a passionate dance. Katie knew Lance wasn’t really bigger than Keith – _oh, she knew that for sure_ – but somehow she felt so much fuller now than when Keith just fucked her. Lance’s soft skin stroked along her quivering inner walls, hard but smooth at the same time. He pulled away from her lips to lean over her shoulder and kiss Keith. While they made out, she held onto Lance’s sculpted shoulders to keep steady as he fucked her, and yanked aside his shirt collar to suck at the exposed skin. He tasted delicious.

Katie heard a smack and a gasp right by her head, signaling the end of their kiss. Keith panted then said, unexpectedly, “I’m so, so lucky I found you both. I love you so much.”

Shivers ran down Katie’s spine and nearly tipped her over the edge again. This was Keith at his most vulnerable. Stoic Keith gifted them with a moment of raw, open honesty. Katie wanted to keep that gift in her heart, and, overcome with emotion, reached to where his left arm held up her leg and covered his hand with hers. “I love you, too,” she croaked.

Lance gave them both a sweet genuine smile. “I love you three.”

Just like that, the heavy moment was broken. Katie chuckled and she’d bet Keith rolled his eyes.

“We’ve missed you, Katie,” Lance said, trying to keep up his pace. He slid his hand between their bodies and stroked up and down her clitoral hood. “We barely survived with just your video calls.”

“Getting fucked just wasn’t the same without you sitting on my face. Or on my dick,” Keith agreed. “Lance kept moaning your name in his sleep. He acted like a sad puppy half the time.”

“You didn’t need to tell her _that._ ”

“Hell yes, he did,” Katie argued. “I missed you too, you know.”

“Besides, it was pretty cute,” Keith said.

Lance slammed into her one last time, shooting his own cum into her dripping wet pussy. Her walls fluttered around his cock and she gasped for breath, loving the hot, thick stream invading her body and mixing with the cum already inside her. Keith kept holding her up like goddamn Superman while Lance stayed buried to the hilt until he was done pumping her full.

He pulled out of her with a wet sound and Keith gently deposited her on a small desk that had been crammed in here. She swirled her fingers around her entrance, feeling their cum mix together in a sloppy mess. Both boys groaned at the sight. Lance knelt between her legs.

“Looks like you need to get cleaned up, Katie.” Lance ducked down under her skirt. All she could see was the outline of his head moving. Her eyelids fluttered closed. He licked his way up her thighs, cleaning the cum off her skin. Finally reaching her pussy, he licked once, twice, then Katie felt something ease into her hole. It was too cold and, well, too small to be a cock.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. “What the heck? Is that a plug?”

“I _could_ lick all the cum from your pretty little cunt,” he taunted from underneath the fabric, “but how can we be sure that it _all_ gets cleaned out? You don’t have any panties, love. How awkward would it be if something white dripped from between your legs in front of everyone?”

Keith bit gently at her ear, hands in her hair. “So you’re gonna stay nice and plugged up, stuffed full of our cum for the rest of the evening.”

She moaned. “Come to my house tonight.”

“Katie, that’s too risky…”

“My mom and dad are staying at the Garrison tonight. Something about officers’ business.” She cut her eyes at Lance. “And Matt will be in Veronica’s apartment for – ”

Lance popped out from his hiding place. “ _La la la,_ that’s my sister!”

“Come over tonight. I’m not full enough, I need more.”

That made them immediately promise to come home with her.

Lance helped Katie get her appearance sorted. He combed her hair until it was sleek again, then shooed her out the door so he and Keith could get cleaned up.

* * *

Later that night, Katie was changing in her room when she heard the familiar rumble of Keith’s bike coming down the street. She hurried downstairs and opened the garage for them. It hadn’t been her plan to jump them the moment they came through the door but it was their own fault for wearing sexy leather biking jackets. She hopped into the arms of the first boy she reached – Lance – and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He let out an _oof_ and gripped her butt to keep her aloft. She clenched around the plug still inside her.

Behind him, Keith clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “You’re not wearing the dress.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Lance mumbled into her skin. His face was buried into the soft flesh of her breasts. She’d put on a pair of sweats, but the boys had shown up before she could put on a shirt. At least now she wouldn’t have to take it off. “Getting attacked by your boobs is way hotter.”

His strong hands dug into her ass. Katie pulled Keith towards her with one arm, the other around Lance’s neck, and slotted their lips together. Keith teased her with closed-mouth kisses, backing away with a tiny smug smirk every time she tried to deepen it. Their tongues barely got the chance to touch before they got ripped apart. The house was moving. Oh. Lance was carrying her up the stairs.

“Which room is yours?” He breathed into her neck.

“Second door on the right.” Ironically the gentleman, Keith opened the door for them to pass through. Lance threw her onto her the bed and yanked off her sweatpants with a rough pull. She heard the door lock then more weight dipped the mattress. When Lance lied down next her, Katie shimmied her way to the bulge in his pants. She undid the fly, pulled his boxers out of the way, and slid her mouth onto his hard dick. Behind her, Keith gently pulled the plug out of her pussy, and immediately replaced it with his mouth to catch anything that spilled out. She pushed back against his face.

Katie idly wondered this counted as getting spitroasted, with Keith’s tongue pushing into her cunt and Lance’s cock in her mouth. She remembered one night, about six months ago, when she’d been riding Keith in his bed and Lance kept telling her to keep it down so they wouldn’t get caught. After failing to bite her tongue against the moans, she’d found herself with a mouthful of Lance’s dick to shut her up.

It worked. She’d kept quiet and that night they’d all come at almost exactly the same time.

The memory riled Katie up. She relaxed and eased Lance’s dick down her throat. His breath audibly stuttered. After a deep and thorough licking, Keith’s mouth left her cunt and trailed wet kisses along her ass and up her spine. He left her feeling so empty, clenching around nothing. She didn’t think there was a drop of cum left to drip out of her – Keith had drunk it all. He slinked up behind her until their bodies were completely aligned, chest to back. His bare erection slid a little between her butt cheeks. When had he gotten naked? He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them over, dragging her mouth from Lance’s cock, so she was lying on his torso while he reclined against her pillows.

“Lance, get over here and fuck her first this time.” Keith’s voice was gravelly. Katie had never seen Lance rip off his clothes faster.

Here she was, spread out and slick, about to get fucked by two hot guys in her childhood bedroom. Katie was so, so glad no one else was home.

Lance stared at her body, running his hands over every inch of skin. But this wasn’t the time to get worshiped, this was the time to get _fucked_. Now. “Don’t be scared, Lance. It’s just my pussy,” Katie teased.

He got in her face. Like _right_ in her face. She thought he’d kiss her, but she only shared his air, feeling his warmth just a centimeter from her lips. Long fingers roughly stroked her folds and she whimpered.

“Miss Katie Holt,” he murmured, his breath brushing her face, “Allow me to show you how much I’m not scared of you.” With one hand kneading her breast, he entered her, stuffing her full of cock.

He set a fast, hard pace, but Lance could never seem to go completely rough. He fucked the way he made love – passionately, romantically. There wasn’t a difference for him. He slammed into her, filling her up with hot hard cock over and over again, but with his hands cupping her shoulders and blue eyes boring into hers, every bang of the headboard hitting the wall sounded like a choked _I love you._ Each messy kiss felt like being presented with a bouquet of roses. Meanwhile Keith, who showed his love in gruffer ways, sucked stinging bruises onto her neck and palmed her boobs.

“Yes, yes, yes, _yes,_ ” she chanted.

Keith’s cock rubbed against her ass as Lance thrusted, the head making contact with her entrance where Lance’s dick slid in and out. Some day she wanted to take them both in her pussy at once. On a day when they weren’t so desperate and touch-starved.

Katie planted her feet on the bed and used the leverage to surge up and meet Lance’s thrusts. He held her knees and leaned back, looking down at where his cock disappeared inside her slick entrance. His hands stroked her thighs. He tensed, his rhythm getting erratic, his voice squeaking every time he bottomed out.

She knew what that meant.

“Come inside me, Lance,” she demanded.

He sheathed his cock to the hilt and came like a hose. She could feel his release filling her cunt. She hummed a high-pitched, happy sound, wriggling on Keith’s bare stomach and milking the cock inside her. Lance stayed buried deep until he’d pumped her full of all the cum he had to give.

Keith slid out from behind her, leaving Katie to fall flat against the covers. Lance went slack, and fell to the bed on his side, taking care not to crush her. He cuddled up next to her, with her head pillowed on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. His hand pulled her leg towards him, and Keith stretched out her other leg, pinning her knee to the mattress, and leaving her empty, throbbing pussy exposed to him. Katie’s fingers tangled with Lance’s. Keith lined up his cock and slammed inside her.

 _I hope I never get used to this,_ she thought. She was so full, stuffed to the brim, getting stretched from the inside out. He leaned down and plastered their bodies together, creating the most delicious friction every time he pounded into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, hooking her ankles together, so her heels bumped into his ass every time he pulled out.

Katie’s orgasm built, the pressure in her gut getting impossibly hotter and tighter. When it hit her, it was with Keith’s tongue exploring her mouth. She came on his cock, convulsing violently, sparks dancing across her skin until the whole world went white for a moment. Vaguely, she felt Lance fondling her breast and Keith kissing her mouth. He fucked her through the waves of her orgasm, and kept on when she settled into a boneless, tingling heap.

“You’re so beautiful when you come, darling,” Keith growled. “But you still want more, don’t you? No, you’re not done until you’re full of my cum too. You already got three loads inside you today, but you need one more.”

Katie appreciated that they never called her a cumslut, even though that’s exactly what she was. The word itself felt dirty. But she wanted nothing more than to feel Keith’s cock shoot thick ropes of cum into her pussy, where the insides were already coated with Lance’s cum.

He came with every inch of their bodies pressed together. His hands were on Lance’s ass, pulling him closer so they made a Katie sandwich. With the hand that wasn’t still holding Lance’s, she scratched her nails down Keith’s back. There was so much cum it filled her to the fucking brim.

Finally, finally she felt satisfied. Lance and Keith both came inside her cunt not once but _twice_ today. The thick fluid was still warm inside her and leaking out, completely coating her folds. She couldn’t wait to sleep with them whenever she damn well wanted to again. In the meantime, Lance had gifted her with concealer that perfectly matched her skin tone so she could hide the bruises.


End file.
